The Darkness of Artisan Spyro
by Midnight Dragon Hear My Roar
Summary: Spyro has everything that he loves, unfortunate for Spyro a ancient entity exist inside him. Until a few days later it burst out, now Spyro, Elora, Bianca, Hunter and Sparx are thrown into a different world, where they must seek out help from the legendary heros in order to stop the dark entity. (My first one shot Fanfiction)


The Darkness Of Spyro: The Rise Of Dark Spyro

**Author: Hello readers I am doing something different from what I normally do. I usually write about Dark Spyro and Dark Cynder Fanfictions. But I get a request from a friend of mine razer14 to write a different Spyro Fanfiction altogether. But this Fanfiction will be a one shot to see if people like it or dislike it. I will accept constructive criticism in my Fanfiction. Also I would like to give a big thanks to Razer14 for requesting this Fanfiction and the story that he made. Plus I will be putting Spyro Reignited Trilogy with The Legend of Spyro Trilogy in this Fanfiction and this Fanfiction will take place in after Spyro 3 year of the dragon from Spyro Reignited Trilogy and After The Legend of Spyro Dawn of the Dragon game after the legend of Spyro trilogy too. Oh and also if anyone has a request for a Fanfiction I will accept requests for Fanfictions too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Spyro the Dragon series or the legend of Spyro trilogy. The characters, the copyright, the rights and the places in the series, they are own by Toy Of Bob and Activision they own the full rights to Spyro. I only own my ocs.**

* * *

Artisans home world, one of the six home worlds of the dragon realms. A beautiful world with plenty of dragons with a massive castle in the background. It's been a few days since Spyro defeat the sorceress and now a huge celebration is just around the corner.

It is the day that the dragon hatchings are introduced into the world and all of the other dragons from the six dragons worlds and all valley of avalar's people are invite to the celebration too.

On a hill in front of the castle is a purple dragon and a avion fawn that was sitting on a tall hill just watching the other dragons and other beings set up the decorations for the celebration.

"Spyro I really like you as a friend." The fawn named Elora said as she look up at the sky with a smile on her face.

"I really like you as a friend too." The purple dragon named Spyro as he said though about his feelings for Elora.

Spyro hates the idea of love because it would make him feel weak in the heat of battle. Plus he just meet Elora a few days ago but what Spyro don't know is that Elora started to fall for Spyro too.

But as Elora is about to say something. A dark and evil voice rang out in Spyro's head.

**"Kill them all, Suffered them, feast on they blood and organs." ** It said in a distorted tone fill with evil as Spyro felt a massive headache in his head. Spyro then move his paw to massage his head, hoping that distorted voice will disappear.

"Spyro are you alright?" Elora asked Spyro as he was staring into space.

"Huh oh yeah I'm fine Elora, don't worry about me all the time. I can take care of myself thank you very much." Spyro rudely said in a harsh tone as he get up and walked away from Elora, leaving her wonder what is wrong with Spyro?

_'__He has not done this before. What is happening to you my purple hero?__' _Elora though as she was confused by Spyro's behavior.

"Spyro wait! Please tell what is wrong with you?" Elora was worry as she ran after Spyro hoping to get some answers.

As Spyro continued to ran as Elora is trying to chase him down, he hear Elora's voice once again.

"SPYRO comeback please!" Elora yell out to him, but was drown out by the evil voice again.

**"Do you think that you can escape from me mm?" **It said, chuckling in a more distorted tone then before, as it continue to speak.

**"If you think that you can stop me haha. Well you are missing the point**** Spyro****, you are nothing but MY SLAVE**** FOREVER****!"** It shout out as a massive amount of pain wash over Spyro. Causing him to fall to his side, skidding to the ground a coupe of feet.

Spyro then roar in anguish as a massive force push it's way in to Spyro's head.

"Please Stop this.. what do you want for me? Ahhh." Spyro let out a massive roar in agony, so loud that it was hear by Sparx, Hunter and Bianca on the other side of the castle.

Hunter, Bianca was helping out the dragons with the decorations until they are hear a massive roar in agony. As soon as that happened everyone stop in the Artisan world stop to listen.

"What was that?" Hunter was completely scared of a massive roar on the other side of the castle. Bianca couldn't put her fingers on it until she hear a scream of agony.

"It's Spyro he is in trouble." Bianca said as she immediately drop the decorations, running towards the purple hero himself.

"Hey! Wait for me." Hunter reply following Bianca with his bow and arrows, with Sparx flying behind them both. while screams of pain can be hear.

As soon as they made it to Spyro's location. They saw something horrifically.

They saw Elora barely conscious with a bloody, beaten body and cut all over her. Her clothes are torn to shreds on the ground with a very small amount of blood around her. A little further up they saw him, a dark dragon with soulless white eye but he had the same horns, fins, tail and in the same dragon body. But something was wrong with him, Bianca gather up her courage and step up toward the dark dragon.

"Who are you? Where is Spyro? And what have you done with Elora?" Bianca said scared stiff at the amount of dark energy in him.

"Yeah... When i.i..Is S..Spyro?" Hunter shutter badly as the dark dragon stare them down with it pure white eyes. Then he give a very dark chuckle.

"Oh Elora she is fine as for Spyro. Well he is not here and for who am i? Well that will have to wait for later." He said laughing at the fact that he has control, but it do not last.

"Leave my friends out of this you monster and get the fuck out of my body." A voice cried out in rage as the dark dragons scales turn purple as it roaring in agony.

"Noo this is my body to control!" It said as a dark mist was forced out of Spyros body and into the air. Then Spyro fall to the ground unconscious and twitching

"You are too late!" It said laughing as a massive vortex appear in front of Bianca, Hunter and Sparx then before anyone could react, it quickly sucked the unconscious Artsain Spyro and Elora along with Bianca, Hunter and Sparx into the vortex as it quickly closes, leaving no trace of them.

But the question is who is this entity? How and why is it trying to control Artisan Spyro?

* * *

**Author: Remember this is just a one shot Fanfiction, the full Fanfiction of this will be under a different title, a slightly different summary and a slightly different plot because it will be connected to this Fanfiction. So that it will not be taking down. The new title is called Artsain Spyro The Darkness Of Two Legends. If anyone has questions about why I like to do Dark Spyro and Dark Cynder Fanfictions that I do, feel free to contact me through pm on my profile.**


End file.
